


kill the lights (better hold on tight)

by reddieforlove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: "What a pretty sight."





	kill the lights (better hold on tight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut from a prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Fic Title - Wicked Games by The Hot Damns

Eddie woke slowly, feeling the touches of sleep still softening his thoughts and making his limbs feel heavy. He had no idea how long he’d been sleeping. Only that the fading sun that he saw as he laid down was replaced by a pitch black sky and the dim light of the moon. Even though he wasn’t fully awake, he somehow felt a prickle of awareness. Someone was watching him and he knew exactly who it was. As if stirred by the mere acknowledgement of Eddie’s thoughts, his observer shifted behind him, the door frame creaking as he leaned against it with a soft sigh.

A delicious shiver curled down Eddie’s spine as he turned his head, folding his hands beneath his cheek with half-lidded eyes and blooming warmth flowing straight to his groin. He was lying on his stomach with one knee bent up just slightly and the cool air from the vent caressing nearly every inch of his incredibly nude body that had nothing, not even a sheet, to cover it. Eddie had been waiting when he fell asleep and now his lover was finally here. He could see the shape of him out of the corner of his eye and he prayed that he would come closer.

“Isn’t that a pretty sight?” Richie finally murmured.

Eddie felt a pleased feeling rise in his chest and warm his cheeks. As much as he knew that Richie loved every inch of him, he loved his ass especially. The temptation to arch his back just a little and show off passed through him but Eddie knew better. Richie would want to explore on his own. All Eddie had to do was lie there and wait. He did it this long. A few minutes more while Richie took the time to admire the sight in front of him wouldn’t kill him. But that didn’t stop Eddie from reaching back with stretching fingers before he let his hand fall to the bed with a soft sigh.

“Richie,” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Richie _finally_ moved and even though it was all erotic beyond belief, part of Eddie wished he could see the look on his face.

“Hey baby,” he said, tracing one finger very lightly up the back of his calf as he reached out, setting his phone on the nightstand with his other hand.

Another shiver, this one much more affected than the first, ran through Eddie as he clenched his hand in the sheets beneath him. It was a testament to how wound up he was that even the simplest touch made him feel so good. Richie’s thumb drew circles over the back of his knee, finding Eddie’s most ticklish spot there. A breathless laugh fell from Eddie’s lips as he wiggled a little beneath him before growing still when Richie moved away from the spot.

“So ticklish,” Richie said, sounding amused. “So responsive.”

The tips of his fingers trailed up one of Eddie’s thighs before slipping between them, pressing his palm flat to the back of his leg and tracing his thumb just beneath his ass. Eddie whimpered at the feeling of his big hand cupping his leg and his fingers teasing at his inner thigh.

“So fucking beautiful,” Richie breathed out, bracing one knee on the bed as he bent down to brush a soft kiss over Eddie’s shoulder.

As he did so, his lips tracing a light path down his shoulder blade, his hand moved and he brushed his knuckles over Eddie’s ass cheek, moving up and over to the other. Then he pulled away, tracing the same path down his other leg as Eddie let out small, shaking breaths and fought to keep himself still amidst the onslaught of tender touches. His cock was trapped beneath him but that didn’t stop it from growing hard with every sweep of Richie’s fingers over his skin.

Eddie had to fight the urge to rut into the mattress, wanting to be as good as possible so that Richie would be happy with him. All he wanted to do was have a good night and a proud lover. As Richie’s hand moved back up, slowly nudging his thighs apart a little more, Eddie knew what he wanted. He spread his legs a little, balancing up on his knees just enough to push his ass in the air. Richie hummed in approval, his fingers skating over Eddie’s sensitive inner thighs. It all felt good, especially with some of the pressure off of his already throbbing cock.

“Eds,” Richie breathed out as he finally got to his ass.

He stroked a gentle touch over his cheeks before sliding one finger up his crack only to find the end of the plug he had nestled inside of him. Eddie let out a soft whine when Richie pressed down on the toy with just enough pressure that it shifted slightly. He’d pressed it into place hours ago after carefully working himself open with his fingers, face down into the mattress and his ass high in the air. The plug stretched him when he pushed it in, making sure that he’d be ready for whatever Richie wanted from him.

“Did you come?” Richie asked, stroking his thumb over the plug. “When you were getting ready to take it in?”

Eddie shook his head, his eyes opening fully for the first time.

“I didn’t,” he said, knowing that Richie would be pleased to believe it. “I promise.”

“You’re so good for me,” Richie said approvingly, bringing a small smile to Eddie’s lips.

Then he slid his hand underneath him, finding his cock with ease. Eddie’s mouth fell open in a moan as Richie stroked him, teasingly running his fingers over his length and flicking his thumb over the leaking tip.

“You get worked up so easily, Eds,” Richie said, rubbing at the vein on the underside of his cock as small gasps escaped Eddie’s lips. “I love it.

Eddie trembled with the effort it took not to thrust into his hand and he felt a strange mix of relief and frustration when Richie let go and sat back, leaving him untouched and desperate for more.

“Turn around and look at me, Eds. I wanna see you.”

Eddie inhaled deeply and letting Richie’s voice calm his shaking limbs, pushing up to sit and shifting around until he was facing Richie. His hair was messy from a long day of running his fingers through the dark curls. If Eddie listened closely, he could hear a hoarse undertone to Richie’s voice from talking all day long. A side effect of hosting his own radio show. People never got enough of hearing Records Tozier talk. In the back of his mind, Eddie made a note to give Richie hot tea with honey and lemon to soothe his throat. He certainly wouldn’t take care of himself otherwise.

Then Richie reached out and brushed a soft touch over his collarbone and all thoughts of anything else but this faded away. Eddie exhaled softly and closed his eyes, letting himself focus on Richie’s touch alone. His thumb drifted down, stroking over Eddie’s nipple and drawing a low whine from deep in his throat. Richie’s lips twitched just a little before he leaned in, cupping the back of Eddie’s head gently just before he kissed him. It was slow and sweet, with lazy presses of lips and languid brushes of tongues.

“What do you want, baby?” Richie whispered against his lips.

Eddie pulled away, tilting his head back and sighing at the feeling of Richie’s lips skimming over his jaw. He couldn’t summon the words, instead reaching for Richie with desperate hands. They parted as he fisted his hands in Richie’s already wrinkled t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Richie gazed at him, his blue eyes just a little bit darker and hotter. Eddie ran his hands over Richie’s shoulders, biting down gently on his lower lip. His fingers brushed down over his chest and abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch beneath his touch.

Looking up into Richie’s eyes, Eddie popped open his button and slowly dragged the zipper down. Then he shifted off off of the bed, grasping Richie’s hands and tugging him around until his legs were draped over the edge of the bed. Richie watched every movement, squeezing Eddie’s hands lightly. Eddie leaned down, brushing a soft kiss over his lips before he sank down to his knees, fitting himself between Richie’s spread legs.

“Fuck,” Richie breathed out as Eddie’s hands ran up his jean-clad thighs. “Look at you.”

Eddie looked up at him from beneath his lashes before he reached up, tugging at both his jeans and boxers. Richie lifted his hips, letting him pull them all the way down and off. His cock bounced against his stomach, hard and leaking, as Richie reached back, bracing his hands on the bed behind him. Eddie reached up, closing his hand around the thick length and watching Richie’s head drop back as he let out a soft moan. Very teasingly, Eddie stroked up and down, thumbing at the tip and watching as Richie swallowed hard and gripped at the blankets tightly.

Then he leaned forward, blowing lightly over his cock before licking a slow stripe from base to tip. Richie choked out his name desperately, shuddering as Eddie wrapped his lips around the tip and flicked his tongue up the slit. Then, with one hand wrapped around the base, he sank down slowly until the head hit the back of his throat. Letting his eyes fall closed, Eddie bobbed up and down at a slow pace, letting the sound of Richie’s hitching breaths and quiet moans fill his ears. One of Richie’s hands lifted, stroking a soft touch over his cheek before burying his fingers in Eddie’s hair.

That only encouraged him. Eddie took in more with every bob of his head, relaxing his jaw and swallowing around Richie, drawing curses from his lips. Tears stung at Eddie’s eyes as he held himself there, finding it hard to breathe yet so incredibly satisfying and hot to have Richie’s cock filling his mouth and restricting his air. Then he was pulling off as Richie tugged at his hair, a nonverbal sign to stop what he was doing.

Eddie pulled away, taking one deep breath after another as he fought the urge to cough before licking at his lips and looking up at Richie.

“It was about to be over too fast,” Richie said, cupping his face gently as he wiped away the few tears that had fallen. “And I’m gonna take my sweet fucking time tonight.”

Desire tugged low in his belly and Eddie slowly rose to his feet, carefully straddling Richie’s lap. He inhaled sharply when the plug shifted inside of him and Richie seemed to know it. His hands immediately found their way to Eddie’s ass, kneading and stroking at his pert cheeks before aiming a light smack at one of them. It was designed to tease, not punish, and Eddie felt a jolt of heat run through him as he let out a whimpering gasp and clutched at Richie’s shoulders to keep himself still.

Then Richie’s fingers were stroking up his crack, bumping over the base of the plug and hesitating there. Eddie dug his fingers into Richie’s skin when he felt him circling his rim where it was clenched tight around the base. He knew how incredibly sensitive Eddie was there, so sensitive that he would sometimes tie him up and tease him there forever with his fingers and toys and, during one particularly intense edging session, a feather. Now Richie simply ran the tip of his index finger around and around in light, teasing touching that already had Eddie squirming on top of him.

“Please,” he gasped out, his cock twitching as he rocked his hips. “I need… I need…”

“Shhh,” Richie soothes him.

Eddie fell silent, knowing that he would eventually be given exactly what he needed even if he couldn’t see past the haze that settled over his mind to even know what that was at the moment. Richie’s pointer finger and thumb pinched the base of the plug, tugging at it as Eddie bit down on his lip to muffle his whimper at the feeling. But he should have known that Richie wasn’t going to have it. With his free hand, he reached up and tugged Eddie’s bottom lip free from the abuse of his teeth.

“You know I like to hear every noise you make, sweetheart,” he said in reminder.

Eddie nodded, his mouth falling open with a high jerking noise as he tugged the plug out slowly. It was still somewhat slick from the lube he used, which made it somewhat easier to pull out of him. But then Richie stopped suddenly and Eddie shuddered at the feeling of the thickest part of the plug stretching his hole out even more. His ass clenched around it, trying to move it one way or the other, but Richie held it firmly where it was.

Then he moved it just enough, pushing in and pulling out shallowly in a motion that stroked at every sensitive nerve in Eddie’s rim. He trembled and whined, his body jerking with each movement of the plug. Richie knew that this would drive him crazy. It felt so fucking good but it would never be enough to bring any real satisfaction. Eddie couldn’t decide whether to push into the feeling or try to angle his hips away. The sensations were almost too much to handle.

“ _God_ ...oh fu-fuck...Richie please it’s... _fuck_...it’s too much...too much I can’t…”

Eddie cried out when Richie pulled the plug out completely, leaving him empty and his hole clenching around nothing, desperate to be filled again. He slumped forward, letting his head fall to Richie’s shoulder as he breathed in and out slowly. His skin was already covered with a light sheen of sweat and his cock was leaking more pre-come than before, hard and flushed where it curved against his belly between them.

“So good,” Richie crooned, stroking his fingers up and down Eddie’s spine as he let him release the tension that built up during the small teasing session.

He pulled Eddie up after a few more moments, his fingers on his chin as he covered his mouth in a kiss. Eddie responded, pliant and warm as he pressed closer. Richie tapped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb, encouraging Eddie to part his lips. As soon as he did, Richie licked into his mouth and dropped his hands down to Eddie’s hips, grasping them firmly as he kissed him thoroughly until Eddie’s head was spinning with desire once more. But then he pulled away suddenly, resting his forehead against Eddie’s.

“Tell me what you want,” he said.

Eddie’s heart spiked at his words. He knew that Richie liked to hear him, even though he stumbled over his words and sounded ridiculous to his own ears when he tried to talk dirty. Richie still wanted it. For some reason, beyond Eddie’s own understanding, it turned him on all the more..

“I need you,” Eddie said simply, part of him hoping that it would satisfy Richie.

But he let out a questioning noise, his hand coming up to cup Eddie’s cheek, and it was clear that he wanted more. It was another power play. Another tease. Eddie could certainly play along.

“I need-I need your cock, baby,” Eddie said, a pleading edge to his voice. “I need you to fill me up. Nothing can do it like you.”

He lifted his hands, stroking over Richie collarbone and chest as he spoke, even turning his head to press a kiss to Richie’s palm.

“Not my fingers,” Eddie continued in a soft voice, hoping that he didn’t sound completely ridiculous. “Not our toys. I _need_ it, Richie. It feels so good when you’re inside me. Your cock was made for my ass. _Please_.”

Richie hummed, looking somewhat amused and incredibly aroused by his words.

“You need it that bad, huh?” he asked.

Eddie nodded, his bottom lip pushing out just slightly.

“I’ve waited all day,” he said.

“You have,” Richie said, stroking his thumb just beneath Eddie’s eye. “You’ve been so good, Eds.”

“Fuck me, Richie. Make me feel it all,” Eddie said, reaching down to close his hand around Richie’s cock that hadn’t flagged in interest at all even as they spoke.

Richie considered it for longer than he had to, his breath hitching as Eddie stroked at him slowly.

“You have to be good for me, Eds,” he said conditionally, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Eddie nodded, his eyes lighting up. He was finally going to get what he wanted.

“I will be,” he said.

Richie tugged him back in, silencing him with a hungry kiss that left them both gasping and desperate for more. Then he shifted Eddie off of his lap, quieting his disappointed whine with a nip at his lips before nodding wordlessly to the nightstand. Eddie crawled over to it, pulling open the drawer to get what they needed. By the time Richie was positioned against the headboard, Eddie was trembling with anticipation.

“Look at you,” Richie said, drawing him in to straddle his lap again. “So ready to be fucked.”

Eddie didn’t bother denying it, watching as Richie picked up the lube and poured some out on his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it up before pulling Eddie forward with his free hand, encouraging him to relax with his forehead resting on Richie’s shoulder.

“I’ll take good care of you. I’ll make you feel so good,” Richie promised him.

Eddie shuddered when his slick finger stroked over his rim. It gave way easily when he pressed inside, already prepped from all that had happened so far. But Richie still took it slowly, proving that he wasn’t in too much of a hurry as he took his sweet time thrusting one finger in and out of him at a languid pace before adding another. Eddie rocked his hips against his hand, loving how Richie’s long fingers reached places he never could when he was working himself open.

They scissored and curled, brushing a light touch over Eddie’s prostate every so often, just enough to make him gasp and twitch before pulling out. A third finger joined the first two, making sure he was good and stretched. It wasn’t enough. Not for Richie’s thick length. But Eddie liked it that way. He relished in the stretch he felt when Richie pressed into him. In the slight burn of being fucked open by his lover’s cock before it all gave way to warm, intense pleasure.

“You ready?” Richie asked quietly.

Eddie pulled his head up and nodded, feeling empty yet again when Richie’s fingers pulled out. But then he was ripping open the condom packet and rolling it on his cock. Eddie snatched up the lube before he could, taking his time to slick him up with a slight smile on his face as Richie shook his head, fighting his own smile. Then Eddie dropped the lube to the side and wiped his hands on the hand towel that he left on the edge of the bed earlier that evening when he fingered himself open.

Richie took the lead from there, his hands on Eddie’s hips guiding him up until he could tease at his entrance with the head of his cock. Eddie let his head fall back, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed inside just enough to stretch his rim. He knew that there was every chance that Richie would tease him again and he fought the urge to sit back and take him with one thrust of his hips. But he didn’t, letting Riche hold him there. When he felt warm breath over his nipple, Eddie let out a soft moan that lingered on his lips when Richie closed his lips around the hardened peak, sucking at it for a few moments before flicking his tongue over it relentlessly.

He gave the other nipple the same treatment as he pressed into Eddie so slowly, taking his time, savoring the feeling of Eddie’s tight heat surrounding his thick cock. Eddie let out sharp gasps and small whimpering moans, dropping his head down when Richie reached up and tugged at his chin lightly. He liked to see Eddie’s face when he pushed in. He liked seeing how his cheeks flushed and his mouth fell open in a small ‘o’ as he was filled to the brim. Eddie was held so firmly in place that all he could do was tremble and moan until Richie finally bottomed out.

“That what you wanted?” Richie said, his voice tight with restraint.

Eddie could barely manage to nod, feeling overwhelmed at the utterly breathtaking feeling of it all. With a shaking hand, he reached back and touched where they were joined, moaning as he felt his rim stretched around Richie’s cock.

“Fuck,” Richie cursed, sounding affected by Eddie’s actions. “You like that, huh? You like being stuffed full and stretched wide on my cock?”

”Yes,” Eddie finally managed to speak, nodding again. “Feels so good, Rich.”

Richie leaned back fully against the headboard as he spoke, his hands still loosely holding Eddie’s hips.

“You can move, Eds.”

That’s all that he needed to hear. Eddie braced his hands on Richie’s shoulders and lifted himself up slowly, his eyes falling closed as he pulled off until Richie was almost all the way out of him before sinking down again. Their harsh breaths and soft moans mingled in the air as Eddie rocked and twisted his hips, fucking himself on Richie’s cock with increasing speed.

The way that it felt was beyond words. Despite the fatigue in his muscles from how much it took to rise and fall on his cock, Eddie felt like he could do it forever. There was something about having the grip of control, even with Richie’s hot eyes on him and his hands on his hips.

Then a strange buzzing sound took Eddie out of the moment and he realized after Richie let out a heavy sigh that it was his cell phone ringing on the nightstand. Eddie didn’t bother to pay it much mind. He was certain that Richie would ignore it. But then he was shifting beneath Eddie and reaching over, the screen lighting up his face when he picked it up.

“I’m so sorry babe,” Richie said, looking up at Eddie with a furrowed brow as he reached out with his free hand.

“No,” Eddie complained with a shake of his head as Richie started to lift him off. “Don’t pull out, please.”

Richie looked at him with surprise before nodded warily, using his hand to instead pull him down until he was seated all the way inside. The look of warning that he gave Eddie was clear. Behave or else.

“Hey Mr. Crawford,” he said, his voice changing to one of faux cheer as he announced that it was, in fact, his boss calling.

Eddie fought the urge to scowl, wondering why exactly his boss was calling at this time. This wasn’t his time anymore. He got Richie all damn day. This was Eddie’s time and he was fairly pissed off that it was being interrupted. And when he got pissed off, he got petty.

“No it’s fine. I wasn’t doing much of anything,” Richie said

Narrowing his eyes, Eddie knew that there was really only one thing that he could do for revenge. Though it wouldn’t affect Mr. Crawford in the slightest, it would certainly show Richie how he felt. It would also mean that he was disobeying, but Eddie would deal with that. He wanted some excitement anyway.

“It went great. Yeah the show went off without a hitch. We actually had some pretty good callers too.”

Eddie shifted a little, rocking his hips just slightly before blinking innocently at how Richie gripped his hip in warning. Mr. Crawford’s tinny voice still came over the phone as Eddie stilled, waiting until Richie let his guard down again. He relaxed after a moment and his hand fell to Eddie’s thigh, the tips of his fingers skimming over his heated skin. Eddie moved more purposefully as soon as Richie’s eyes dropped away, grinding down and letting out a small whimper

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie cursed quietly.

He reached up and grasped the back of Eddie’s neck this time, holding just firmly enough to make him pliant again. Judging by how the other end fell silent for several long seconds, his slip didn’t go unnoticed. Then his boss finally spoke and Richie’s eyes glinted at Eddie, letting him know that they would be dealing with this. A warm shiver curled down Eddie’s spine. He wouldn’t want anything less.

“Sorry, sir,” Richie said, a rough edge to his voice. “There’s a kitten misbehaving on my lap.”

Eddie’s cheeks filled with color at his words. He sank his teeth into his lower lip and looked away from Richie, fighting the urge to move again. Richie didn’t soften inside of him. If anything, he felt harder than before, as if Eddie’s defiance aroused him more.

“Yeah he’s quite the handful,” Richie said, punctuating his words by reaching around and grabbing Eddie’s ass.

A gasp slipped from Eddie’s lips and he tried to push back only to receive a light cautionary smack to his cheek.

“Alright, Mr. Crawford, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Richie hung up the phone after listening to his boss’ response, his eyes hot as he set his phone to the side slowly. His every move was deliberate, his mouth twitching up just slightly as he stroked the tips of his fingers up and down Eddie’s thigh. He shivered with anticipation, wondering what Richie would do next.

“Baby,” he said quietly, his thumb finding the underside of Eddie’s knee and tracing a gentle circle there. “What am I going to do with you?”

Eddie pressed his lips together, not knowing what Richie wanted from him right now.

“What do you want, Eds?” Richie asked.

He hesitated before answering, his hands twisting at the blankets beneath them as he swallowed hard and opened his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me,” Eddie said in a quivering voice. “Please, Rich. I need it. I need you to fuck me hard. I wanna feel it all.”

“Mmm,” Richie hummed, reaching up with his other hand to take hold of his hip. “I know you do.”

Then he was pulling Eddie up, the drag of his cock making Eddie whimper at the friction. Richie suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty and his hole clenching down on nothing, desperate to be filled again. He whined at the loss but Richie quieted him with a soft kiss to his lips as he sat up before carefully nudging Eddie out of his lap. With shaking limbs, Eddie let Richie move him, turning around and bending down when Richie pressed a palm to his back. His elbows sank into the bed, his forehead dropping down to press against the mattress as Richie nudged his knees apart.

“Arch your back,” Richie murmured, and Eddie was quick to do as he said. “Just like that.”

Eddie’s cheeks warmed even more at the praise. When he felt Richie’s cock nudging at his hole, he felt a shudder of relief run through him that he wouldn’t go unfilled for long. Richie slid in slowly, his hands holding Eddie’s hips firmly.

“You weren’t very good for me when I was on the phone, were you?” Richie asked.

Eddie inhaled deeply, finding it hard to focus on Richie’s words as he bottomed out. Then a hard smack landed on his ass and he yelped more out of surprise than pain, jolting beneath him.

“No,” Eddie managed to gasp out. “I wasn’t good. I’m sorry, Richie. I won’t do it again.”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Richie said, rubbing at the cheek that he spanked as he drew out just as slowly as he pressed in. “I think you need to learn your lesson.”

Eddie tried to grasp for meaning in his words, knowing that he could come up with a creative punishment. Richie pressed back into him, moving at the same frustratingly slow pace.

“P-please,” Eddie said, resisting the urge to grind back against his cock. “Please give me more, Rich. I’ll be good for you.”

Richie didn’t answer right away, taking hold of his hips as he thrust in and out of him without any rush. Eddie felt more and more frustration building. It could hardly be satisfying for Richie either but he seemed determined to drive the lesson home. No matter what Eddie did, there was nothing that would convince him to move faster or harder. He was shaking with desperation by the time Richie spoke again.

“Fuck, look at you,” he said appreciatively, stroking his thumb down the line of Eddie’s spine. “I wish you could see it, baby. You’re taking my cock so good, Eds. It’s fucking beautiful.”

Eddie gripped the blankets beneath him tighter, relishing in Richie’s words as he rocked just slightly against Richie, wordlessly begging for more.

“You wanna be good for me?” Richie asked.

“Yes,” Eddie breathed out quickly, needing Richie to believe him. “Please, Richie.”

“I got you,” Richie said, reassuring him.

Eddie barely got the chance to inhale before Richie was holding his hips tighter and speeding up. He let out a soft moan as Richie began fucking into him harder and faster. It was almost overwhelming, pulling small noises out of Eddie as he took every thrust of Richie’s hips. Every once in a while, the head of his cock brushed over Eddie’s prostate and pulled a hoarse cry of pleasure from his lips.

Then suddenly he was pulling out again, leaving Eddie achingly empty. Frustrated tears sprung to his eyes as Richie turned him over, meeting his gaze as Eddie collapsed on the bed in a mess of shaking limbs, his cock hard and leaking against his belly. Richie’s hand stroked down his thighs before cupping the back of his knees. Eddie let him push his legs up until his knees were nearly at his chest and his ass was exposed.

“What’s your color?” Richie asked, holding his gaze.

“Green,” Eddie said without hesitation. “So fucking green.”

Richie grinned at him, approval shining in his eyes as he took himself in hand and pressed slowly into Eddie again. As he filled him up, Eddie let his head fall back and a soft sigh slipped through his lips.

“You love it, don’t you?” Richie said, stilling as he bottomed out. “Being filled up and stretched out on my cock?”

Eddie nodded, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. You can come whenever you want but no touching, you hear me?” Richie asked.

“Yes,” he said, nodding again and more eagerly.

That’s all that Eddie had the chance to say before Richie was pulling out and snapping his hips forward. He picked up the pace quickly until he was fucking in and out of Eddie relentlessly. It was almost too much, pulling moans and whimpers from Eddie’s lips as he tried to meet Richie thrust-for-thrust. He was on the verge of begging Richie to touch him, needing more than he was getting as tears of frustration slipped down his cheeks. Then Richie changed his angle and suddenly he was striking Eddie’s sweet spot with nearly every thrust.

“Ri-Richie…fuck…please I can’t…I need… _please_ …more…I need more…”

Richie brushed a kiss over his forehead, the gentle gesture a stark contrast to the hard snap of his hips. Eddie sank his teeth into his lower lip, a tear slipping down his cheek at the frustration that built and built at the tight coil forming in his lower belly with little chance of relief. His entire body gave a shudder as pleasure sparked through him, white hot and yet not enough.

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie groaned, his pace becoming erratic. “Feels so goddamn good. I’m gonna...I’m gonna come.”

A whimper fell from Eddie’s lips as his body buzzed with the desperate need for release. Moans and curses fell from Richie’s lips as he came, rocking into Eddie through his orgasm. None of it helped Eddie, who was still trembling and aching beneath him with his arousal almost painful at this point. Richie draped over him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Eddie shuddered and whined at the mere brush of his lips, feeling like an exposed, live wire ready to explode yet unable to quite reach that point. Richie stilled and pulled away, awareness creeping in as he noticed Eddie’s odd reactions. Eddie gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as Richie drew out of him, leaving him empty and aching.

“Eds?” Richie said, his hand brushing over Eddie’s hip. “You haven’t come yet?”

He shook his head, another tear of frustration slipping down his cheek.

“Baby,” Richie murmured. "Let me fix that."

Eddie closed his eyes, his hands rising. Richie caught his wrists before he could cover his face, pressing a kiss to his palm before nudging his thighs apart again. Eddie let it happen, his breath catching in his throat when he felt two of Richie’s fingers pressing into him. Then, before he knew it, a warmth was enveloping his cock that he knew well. Richie licked around the tip before sinking down, taking him in slowly as he thrust his fingers in and out of him. Eddie knew that he wouldn’t last long. It felt too good after the lack of stimulation on his cock before now.

His dropped his hands, burying them in Richie’s hair and arching his back. Eddie knew that Richie liked it. He could tell by the low hum in his throat that he was perfectly welcome to thrust up into Richie’s mouth or rock down on his fingers. The coil in his abdomen grew tighter and tighter before he could decide, his mind growing fuzzy at the edges as he felt his release creeping up on him. Eddie let out a low moan when he swallowed around him, taking his cock deep and curling his fingers inside of him to find that sweet spot again. The faintest brush against his prostate was all that he needed.

Eddie tugged at Richie’s hair, hoping that it was enough warning before he came harder than he had in a long time. His body grew taut as he chanted Richie’s name like a mantra, feeling him swallow every drop that he spilled in his mouth. When every last bit of pleasure was wrung out of him, Eddie slumped back on the mattress and Richie sat up, his fingers slowly pulling out. If he didn’t feel so boneless and exhausted, Eddie might have complained when he felt Richie’s weight disappear from the bed.

The sound of running water from their bathroom went on for a while as he laid there, his breath slowing until he was on the edge of falling asleep. Then Richie was back, running a warm, wet washcloth over his skin to clean him up. Eddie was barely aware of it until he was being nudged up, his eyes fluttering open as Richie pressed a kiss to his temple and pulled the covers down, encouraging him to slide beneath. Eddie did so, immediately curling into Richie’s chest as soon as he followed.

“You okay?” Richie asked, stroking a thumb over his cheek.

Eddie nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“It was good,” he said, feeling a bone-deep satisfaction.

Richie hummed in agreement before letting out a small laugh.

“What?” Eddie said.

“Just thinking,” Richie said, his thumb still sweeping over Eddie’s cheek gently. “If we ever invite my boss over for dinner, we might have to get a cat.”

It took a moment for his meaning to sink in with Eddie and a laugh was slipping out of his lips.

“I love you,” he said, nuzzling into Richie’s chest.

Lips brushed over the top of his head as Richie sighed contentedly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
